The present invention is especially concerned with an apparatus for inserting or implanting a prefilled mammary prosthesis of a well-known type in which a shaped flexible container is filled with a silicone gel prior to implanting. Implanting of this type of prosthesis not only requires manual handling with the attendent possibility of contamination, but also presents the possibility of rupturing the gel enclosing envelope during the process of placing it in position. The present invention is especially designed to provide a sanitary apparatus in which the prosthesis is packaged in a container in a manner such that the prosthesis can be expelled from the container by an evenly applied fluid pressure and direct handling of the prosthesis itself is not required.
In a pre-examination search made through prior art the following patents were cited: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,724; 3,883,902; 3,860,969; 3,852,833.